


The List

by Miya_Morana



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob likes to touch. Richard sometimes thinks he craves it, craves the contact of human skin under his strong hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

There's a small shiver running through Richard's spine when Jacob's hand touches his. He knows the little bit of parchmenty paper containing the names of those he has to take to the Temple is not the only reason Jacob's fingers are brushing against his, and certainly not the reason they linger there, slowly caressing the palm of his hand, then sliding even more slowly to his wrist.

Jacob likes to touch. Richard sometimes thinks he craves it, craves the contact of human skin under his strong hands, but Jacob always looks so serene, so remote from the world. Richard's not even sure he notices his fingers are absentmindedly rubbing circles on Richard's wrist.

Jacob's talking to him in that soft calm tone he always uses, but Richard can't concentrate on his words. Jacob's hand is warm on his skin, like a ray of sunshine, and it's getting very _very_ distracting.

"You can touch me more if you want to."

Jacob stares at him, falling silent, as Richard blinks in surprise. He can't believe he actually said it, or rather blurted it out. He has thought about saying these words, numerous times, sometimes they'd been seconds away from passing his lips when Jacob's touch would leave him, and they had died in his throat.

Now the words are out there, suspended in the air between Jacob and him, and he holds his breath, waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction. Then Jacob tilts his head, looks down where he's holding Richard's wrist. His face is unreadable, but then it always is. When these unfathomable blue eyes look back in his, there seems to be the faintest glitter of curiosity in them.

"I can?" Like he's not exactly sure how to ask permission for something he wants, or maybe not sure how to _want_ something.

Richard just nods, his throat is too tight for him to speak. He's breathing through his nose, trying to keep his heartbeat from racing up, as Jacob's hand slides higher on his forearm, palm pressing against tanned skin until he encounters the fabric of Richard's shirt.

He hesitantly raises his other hand to Richard's collar, brushing the tip of his fingers to the soft skin there before he starts slowly prying the shirt open. Jacob's hand explores the newly revealed skin with curiosity, and Richard wonders if it isn't some kind of delicious blasphemy to be aroused by this too warm touch.

When hands push the shirt down his shoulders and it falls to the dirt ground, Richard can't hold back the sigh that escapes from his lips, and Jacob's eyes turn back to his face with a questioning look. He lifts two fingers to Richard's parted lips, two fingers that brush carefully against the wet line of them, then push past them into Richard's mouth. Richard's eyes fall shut and he closes his lips around Jacob's fingers, caresses them with his tongue.

There's a small, strangled noise coming from Jacob, and Richard opens his eyes again. Jacob is staring at his mouth, looking torn by some emotion that on anyone else would have looked like lust. Their eyes meet and Jacob breathes out:

"Touch me." It sounds both hesitant and needy, and Richard couldn't say no to that voice, even if he wanted to.

He lets the wet fingers slide out of his mouth and steps closer to Jacob, lifts the white shirt over his head. He hesitates then, eyes falling on Jacob's mouth, wondering if he's allowed this much. They are so close that they're breathing into each other's mouth, but Richard can't take that step, doesn't dare to.

So Jacob does it for him. He presses needy lips against Richard's and moves them hungrily, slipping his tongue in Richard's mouth when it opens under surprise. Jacob's mouth is even warmer than his hands, and greedier, too. As he devours Richard's mouth, he presses their bodies together, bare chest against bare chest, his hands roaming on Richard's strong back.

Richard moans into the kiss when he feels Jacob's rock-hard erection rub against his through the thin fabric of their pants. He thrusts his hips forward and Jacob moans, breaking the kiss. Richard seizes the opportunity to fall down to his knees. He caresses Jacob's hips and nuzzles his navel, then lick at the soft skin of his belly. Jacob rewards him with a mewling sound and strong hands caressing his hair and the back of his neck.

With a smile, he unlaces the fastenings of Jacob's pants and they fall to the ground. Richard looks at the hard cock in front of him, licks his lips. Part of him still can't quite believe this is really happening and is just a slightly bit scared, but the other part, the one that's been secretly longing for this for decades now, that part of him shoves his apprehensions aside and just goes for it.

He runs his tongue from the base to the head of Jacob's gorgeous cock, presses a messy kiss to the top before lowering down, stretching his mouth around the hard, hot flesh. His hands are caressing Jacob's hips, his stomach, the small of his back, roaming everywhere as he bobs his head up and down, licking, and sucking hard. The moans and little broken sounds Jacob is making are driving him crazy, but Richard doesn't take his hands away from Jacob's burning skin, not even once, to touch himself. He clenches one cheek of Jacob's strong, muscular ass as he relaxes his throat to take more of him in.

Jacob's hips are thrusting back into his mouth now, just little pushes, like he's afraid he might hurt Richard, or doesn't want to be too greedy. He's making surprised little noises, and his hands tighten in Richard's hair. Richard understands what's happening a second before Jacob come deep in his mouth with a wanton moan, and he does his best not to chock as he swallows around Jacob's cock.

There's a strange, unusual taste on Richard's tongue as he lets Jacob slip out of his mouth, and he coughs once. He lifts his eyes to Jacob's face. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is loud, Richard can't believe he's the one responsible for making Jacob look so... disheveled? Blissed out?

Jacob's looking down at him with an air of curious surprise. He extends one of his long hands, Richard takes it and Jacob helps him on his feet. Slowly, the man who Richard's not sure is really just a man gains his composure back, and his face smoothes out the last traces of whatever new emotion it was bearing. Richard's still painfully hard, but he doesn't dare say anything.

"I still want to touch you," says Jacob, voice almost back to its normal neutral tone. But Richard thinks there's a question in it, a question Jacob might not know how to ask, so he just nods and gently pulls Jacob's hands to the fastenings of his pants. Jacob opens them just enough so he can ease out Richard's solid erection and wrap a strong, warm hand around it, and Richard takes a sharp in-breath.

Jacob tilts his head on the side, a slight frown forming on his brow like he isn't sure what to do next, but knows he's supposed to do _something_. Richard puts a hand above Jacobs's and gently shows him, moving their hands up and down on his cock, pressing Jacob's fingers against its head to slick them with pre-come. Jacob's holding his hip and Richard grabs his arm for more support, as he picks up the rhythm of their hands.

Jacob's looking at him with his calm, curious expression, studying every reaction showing on Richard's face. Richard's moaning now, he's surprised he's hold out for so long given how hard he was. Then Jacob makes a small little twisty thing with his wrist and that's it, Richard's coming, hard.

Jacob looks down to where there's now white-y semen on their hands and both their stomachs, raising an eyebrow at the mess he's made. He lifts his hand, looks at it. Richard swallows a whimper when Jacob tentatively licks his own hand, then proceeds to lap it clean. This is probably the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

When he's finished, Jacob smiles at Richard, a delicate curve of lips that brighten his face.

"Thank you Richard," He says, and takes Richard's head between his hands, presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

Richard smiles back at Jacob, then starts picking up his clothes, pulling them on. On the ground next to his shirt, there's a scrambled bit of paper, and Richard can't for the life of him remember _when_ he dropped it. He flattens it between his fingers, then turns it to look on the other side, and back again. Huh.

"There's nothing on it."

Jacob's smile wishes to be enigmatic, but Richard thinks it's just a little bit smug, too.


End file.
